Ese Azul Exótico
by MarianaOotori Really
Summary: Aquella vez, que vi por primera vez, ese azul exótico, ¡Quede fascinada! Tan enigmático, bello, maravilloso y misterioso. Aquel azul exótico, que en cualquier momento puede hundirme, comerme, ¡devorarme!, aquel azul exótico es mi perdición.


**¡Hola wee! Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir, he decidido regresar a ello, este es un one-shot o puede ser un two-shot, sobre Hallowen, hace mucho que no escribo así que me gustaría muchísimo recibir críticas o comentarios constructivos. **

* * *

><p>Hoy es noche de brujas, no tengo nada interesante que hacer, Alexy y Armin me habían invitado a "Pedir dulce o truco" no tenía ganas, preferí quedarme en mi casa, hoy pasarían un especial de una de mis series de terror favoritas- ¡Nada mejor que un buen maratón en Halloween!- Me acomode lo mejor en el sillón de mi casa, esta noche me encuentro sola, mis padres tuvieron que salir a ver a la tía Agatha.<p>

-*Crack*- Al parecer hubo un gran apagón en todo el lugar, espió por mi ventana, al parecer no soy la única que está en penumbras- Como sea, será mejor ir a dormir- Camino hacia la cocina- Tal vez encuentre alguna linterna o vela- Al llegar a mi destino, empiezo a rebuscar en todos los sitios, pero el resultado siempre era el mismo, nadan-Por fin logre encontrar una vela, es pequeña, pero servirá para guiarme en las escales- Agarró un encendedor y prendo la vela, por alguna extraña razón, escucho un ruido de ¿mar? ¿Olas? Debe ser el sueño que me está matando- Con este pensamiento, camino hasta mi alcoba, al llegar ahí, me meto a la cama con todo y ropas, me arropo lo mejor posible-Una gran ráfaga de viento azota mi ventana y apaga la tenue luz de la vela- ¿Yo no deje abierta la ventana?- Levanto mi cabeza para ver que pasa-¡Solo es un gato! ¡Qué miedosa fui al pensar que era algo fantasmal!- Había un gato de pelaje blanco acostado en la rama que golpea mi ventana, ¡Que exóticos ojos azules! Es un azul intenso, tan bello y misterioso a la vez, un azul en el que en cualquier momento, puedo hundirme …- No sé por qué ese gato no aparta su vista de la mía, que raro- Decido volver a acostarme, dispuesta a dormirme de una buena vez por todas- Sigo convencida de que es mi imaginación, después de un rato de dar vueltas en la cama, logro dormirme, aún escuchando el sonido del mar y pasos acercándose a lo lejos, los ojos de ese azul exótico del gato, regresan a mi mente, debe ser mi imaginación …

* * *

><p>Hay algo humeado que cae sobre mi mejilla, trato de abrir mis ojos pero una fuerte luz segadora, me lo impide, por más que intento, mis parpados se sienten pesados, que molesta sensación, después de un rato, por fin logro acostumbrarme a la luz- ¿Donde rayos se supone que estoy? Esta no es mi habitación ...- Al parecer me encuentro en una especie de cuarto metálico, no se escucha nada, solo es silencio absoluto- trago saliva- este lugar no me gusta para nada, tanta tranquilidad es muy abrumadora. El olor a humedad me molesta.<p>

Todo esto me da escalofríos, recorro el lugar con la mirada, no hay nada particular en este lugar, esta algo sucio y oxidado, solo logro encontrar una ventana hexagonal, un foco y una gotera del techo- Decido pararme, para explorar mejor el lugar, pero no puedo, mi cuerpo se siente muy raro, bajo mi mirada a mis piernas y lo que veo, me deja la sangre congelada ... - ¡Que mierd* es esta clase de broma de mal gusto! - Exclamo paranoica, esto ¡No puede ser posible!, mi pierna derecha, se encuentra amputada, pero no solo eso es lo que me perturba, el dedo índice de mi pie izquierdo no se encuentra- rápidamente empiezo a entrar en pánico- T-Tengo que salir lo más pronto posible de este lugar - Mi voz empieza a quebrarse, de verdad tengo mucho miedo. Como puedo, logro ponerme de pie, camino hasta la ventana, para tratar de ubicar donde se supone que estoy, pero al parecer las sorpresas no terminan aquí, lo que veo, me deja aún más aterrada- E-Esto no, no puede estar pasándome ... - Mi voz se escucha débil y agitada, esto no es un simple cuarto metálico, esto ... ¡Es un submarino!- Ahora sí estallo en lagrimas, no puedo evitarlo, mi llanto es desesperado ¿¡Cómo se supone que termine en un submarino!?. Me recargo sobre la pared, me deslizo hasta lograr sentarme por completo- me cubro mi cara y lloro desconsoladamente- Para mejorar la situación, el foco parece estar a punto de fundirse, solo alumbra una tenue luz donde estoy sentada, mientras más tiempo paso en este lugar, voy perdiendo la cordura.

Algo se restriega en mi pie, me descubro la cara y bajo la mirada, es un pequeño conejito ¿Qué está haciendo un conejo en este lugar casi lleno de penumbras?- Una débil sonrisa se forma en mi rostro - Perdón si te he llagado a asustar conejito, de seguro, mi llanto te alerto - Me fijo más en el, es de pequeño y de pelaje blanco, con una mirada muy singular, sus iris, tienen una tonalidad rojiza que nunca antes había visto en mi vida- Mantengo mi mirada firme en la de tan pequeño ser, logro ver mi reflejo en ellos, mi semblante es deplorable, mis ojos están hinchados y rojizos-Debe ser por el llanto- tengo ojeras debajo de mis ojos, mi cabello esta enmarañado y lleno de polvo- Me doy asco ...- Repentinamente, una ráfaga de aire violento me recorre, me hace arquear mi espalda-Algo ando mal- Empiezo a sudar frío, repentinamente una gran desesperación por salir de aquí me invade.

¡Oh! ¡Qué imagen más suculenta me encuentro!- Es un grito chillón, tan agudo que me lastima mis tímpanos-cierro los ojos- al abrirlos, al otro extremo de la habitación se encuentra una persona, es una persona alta, tiene un casco de buzo antiguo- ¡Tengo muchísimo miedo! - Rápido he entrado en pánico, abro desmesuradamente, siento que mis pupilas muestran todo el terror absoluto que siento.

¡Tranquila cariño~! no te haré nada malo, solo disfrutemos nuestra noche juntos- En un rápido movimiento, se quita el casco, dejándome ver su largo cabello azul, su fino traje negro, con unas singulares manchas secas-un fuerte nudo se forma en mi garganta, un nudo que me impide gritar- lo más curioso de ese raro ser, son esos ojos tan exóticos, de un azul, tan profundo, que siento que en cualquier momento, me pueden comer- Al ver mi expresión de shock, ensancha cada vez más su sonrisa macabra- Me aferro más fuerte al pequeño cojo que se encuentra en mi regazo.

Por favor ... No, no me dañes- Es el casi inaudible sollozo que logro pronunciar ...

Sin duda alguna ... ¡Esta noche será muy interesante~!- Esa sonrisa macabra, me da el presentimiento, de que esta noche ... puede ser la última de existencia ...

* * *

><p><em>Ese azul exótico…. Esta por devorarme… -<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo por ahora (?) No se si lo continuare o que mergas haré xdxdxd Espero lo hayan disfrutado, nos veremos muy pronto con otro ne-shot.<strong>

**¡Mapachenpiro se despide!**


End file.
